


Le démon callipyge

by Maeglin_Surion



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Awkward Tension, Fanart, Firenze | Florence, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Michelangelo's David, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeglin_Surion/pseuds/Maeglin_Surion
Summary: Aziraphale a choisi Florence comme nouveau lieu de rendez-vous et, après un temps certain de recherches infructueuses, Crowley finit par le dénicher derrière leDavidde Michel-Ange. Oui,derrière.





	Le démon callipyge

**Author's Note:**

> Cela faisait un bout de temps que je n'avais pas écrit sur Good Omens ! Bizarrement, depuis que j'ai découvert la série, j'éprouve une furieuse envie de rattraper le temps perdu… Je shippais déjà ces deux ineffables idiots à l'époque où j'ai lu le livre, mais avec Michael Sheen et David Tennant, c'est bon, je suis fini. 
> 
> Alors… euh… comment dire… non, je ne regrette rien. Je trouvais ça drôle, au grand dam de Crowley, j'avoue. C'est globalement assez idiot, je ne vous le cache pas, mais c'était fun à imaginer. Peut-être aimerez-vous :)
> 
> Ah, ce chapitre contient aussi un fanart c:
> 
> And if you're interested by it and don't read French, you can have it in English here: [The Callipygian Demon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319431/chapters/46419730).  
> There are a few things missing in the English version (including the notes), I'm sorry but I'll update it soon!

**Florence, 2019.**

Crowley grogna ostensiblement. Pour une fois, c’était Aziraphale qui avait choisi leur ville de rendez-vous. Évidemment, il avait choisi Florence. Pourquoi ? Eh bien, Florence avait Botticelli, la Galleria degli Uffizi, le Ponte Vecchio, et bien sûr quelques excellents _trattorie_. Et Dante. Oui, Florence avait aussi Dante*. Cependant, Aziraphale n’avait pas été particulièrement clair quant au lieu précis de leur rencontre. Crowley avait donc arpenté la moitié de la cité avant de se souvenir de la Galerie des Offices.

Il devait bien admettre que cette ville n’était pas dépourvue d’intérêt et il y avait même quelques bons souvenirs, mais il s’y trouvait également des choses dont il n’avait plus _du tout_ envie d’entendre parler.

Soudain, il tomba en arrêt en plein milieu de la galerie : Aziraphale tournait assidûment autour d’un très grand et non moins fameux nu. Crowley déglutit ; cette statue était justement l’une des choses qu’il aurait préféré éviter de croiser. Évidemment, l’ange avait l’air particulièrement intéressé et venait de se planter face au monumental fessier qu’il observait d’un œil critique. Alors qu’il était en train de réfléchir à un moyen à la fois discret et efficace de l’éloigner, Crowley l’entendit murmurer :

« Le _David_ de Michel-Ange, fit-il d’un air pénétré. Je n’avais jamais pris le temps… de le regarder… correctement… 

― Je préfère le Bernin, rétorqua aussitôt Crowley, les mains dans les poches. Où est-ce qu’on va manger ? »

Inconsciemment, il avait adopté son contrapposto caractéristique. Aziraphale l’observa d’un air absent, puis, peu à peu, une idée fit son chemin. Il fronça les sourcils, leva les yeux vers _David_ puis les écarquilla.

« Oh… Oh ! Tu… oh ! » fut tout ce qu’il réussit à dire.

Le démon devint écarlate et tendit une main suppliante.

« Le dos ! C’était juste… le dos ! » jura-t-il dans une vaine tentative pour se justifier. _Eh merde_ , pensa-t-il. _Pourquoi Florence ? Sérieusement, pourquoi ?!  
_

« Nu ? l’interrogea Aziraphale, clairement désapprobateur.

― Hhrmm…

― Crowley ?

_(Pendant ce temps, quelque chose apparut tranquillement dans l'esprit d'Aziraphale.)_

― Sspassquetucrois. »

L’espèce de sifflement qui parvint aux oreilles d’Aziraphale lui fit légèrement perdre patience.

« Oh pour l’amour de Dieu Crowley, que diable viens-tu de dire ? » s’exclama-t-il. Un peu trop fort. Sa voix résonna sous le haut plafond. Quelques touristes s’arrêtèrent pour les observer. L’ange était sincèrement surpris par l’ampleur de sa réaction et déployait des efforts pour le moins honorables afin de n’en rien montrer. Le démon inspira profondément.

« Ce n’est _pas_ ce que tu crois, mon ange. » articula-t-il.

Aziraphale le jaugea quelques secondes sans rien dire, puis murmura :

« Je _crois_ que tu as posé _nu_ pour Michel-Ange.

― Euh, reprit Crowley. Oui, bon, tu… tu n’as pas tort… mais seulement de dos, mon ange. Je te le jure. »

L’ange en question ne se départit cependant pas de son air suspicieux et Crowley tourna la tête avec une moue boudeuse, marmonnant que Michel-Ange préférait de toute manière les hommes outrancièrement musclés et que, de fait, il n’était pas son type. _Ni lui le sien_. Évidemment, Aziraphale n’en manqua pas une miette, mais il réfléchissait. Crowley avait vraiment l’air misérable et il rougissait sévèrement. L’ange pensa alors vaguement qu’il avait peut-être réagit quelque peu excessivement, mais les événements des dernières semaines l’avaient rendu un tantinet nerveux. Un tantinet**…

« Comment l’as-tu connu ? demanda-t-il après avoir retrouvé son calme.

― Il m’a abordé dans la rue, fit Crowley en haussant les épaules. J’étais debout face à l’Arno. Je pensais… »

 _À toi, stupide angelot, je pensais à toi !_ aurait-il voulu poursuivre. Bien sûr, il n’en fit rien et ajouta plutôt :

« Il m’a dit qu’il aimait ma posture et que c’était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Je, Crowley s’interrompit et soupira. Je savais qui il était. J’étais curieux de voir comment il travaillait. Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas pour rien dans la capacité des humains à créer ces choses qu’on appelle "art", même si c'était il y a _très_ longtemps.

― Tu lui tournais le dos, tu n’as pas dû voir grand-chose de son art. » rétorqua aussitôt Aziraphale, les yeux fixés sur le postérieur du _David_.

Crowley soupira.

« J’ai posé, il a fait ses dessins, je me suis rhabillé et je l’ai regardé travailler. C’est tout. »

Le démon avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi Aziraphale lui en voulait d’avoir posé, même nu… En fait, à bien y réfléchir, sa réaction ressemblait à un sentiment très humain… la jalousie… Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Bon sang… L’embarras de Crowley s’envola sitôt qu’il parvint à cette conclusion. Il se redressa et sourit comme il savait si bien le faire. L’ange, quant à lui, rougit immédiatement.

« Il ne m’a jamais touché, mon ange. Personne ne m’a jamais touché, je te le jure. » Et c’était vrai***.

Une petite grand-mère, qui les observait depuis le début, s’approcha et mit un coup de coude à Aziraphale.

« Vous devriez l’épouser. » lui dit-elle.

L’ange la dévisagea, complètement incrédule, et elle lui fit un clin d’œil.

« Sérieusement, il a un style de _bandito_ très sexy, je trouve. Et si vous voulez mon avis, il est dingue de vous ! »

Elle lui sourit d’un air de conspirateur, leur fit un clin d’œil, puis s’éloigna en trottinant. L’ange et le démon la regardèrent disparaître comme une apparition mystique. Quelque part derrière Crowley, quelqu’un leva le pouce. Soudain, Aziraphale se sentit particulièrement stupide.

« Je suis désolé. » dit-il.

Le modèle fit la moue et repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Moi aussi. »

Un silence gênant s’installa quelques instants, les pieds sur la table et une bière à la main. Finalement, Crowley lui flanqua un coup de savate et fit un signe de tête en direction de la porte.

« Et si on allait manger ? Je te dirai tout ce que tu veux savoir. » promis-t-il.

Aziraphale acquiesça et ils se mirent en route, comme si rien ne s’était passé. Cependant, quand ils eurent retrouvé le soleil, l’ange reprit :

« Je suis désolé, Crowley. Je… J’étais…

― Jaloux ? » le démon ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire, ravi qu’il était.

Aziraphale estima que ce n’était plus le moment d’avoir l’air choqué. Il hocha la tête.

« Oui. Je me sens vraiment ridicule… Je veux dire…

― Ne le sois pas, mon ange, l’interrompit Crowley. J’aurais dû t’en parler.

― Non, tu n’y étais pas obligé, le reprit Aziraphale, mais j’apprécierais que tu le fasses. S’il te plaît.

― Bien sûr. »

* * *

*À l’époque, Crowley s’était plutôt bien entendu avec Dante. Il lui avait obligeamment fait visiter l’Enfer entre deux rush – en insistant l’air de rien sur le côté théâtral de l’affaire, après tout, c’est vendeur – et y avait gagné un exemplaire original de la toute première édition de 1555 de _La Divina Comedia_ (avec un seul _m_ et le fameux encadré) qu’il n’avait jamais lu, mais qui était signé d’un affectueux « Pour Crowley, qui m’a davantage appris en une nuit qu’une vie en études » qui prêtait désagréablement à confusion.

**L’Apocalypse avortée n’était pas ce qui pesait le plus lourd dans la balance. En fait, Aziraphale avait plutôt mal vécu leur échange de corps : pratiquement toutes les choses qui avaient traversé son esprit pendant ce laps de temps avaient failli faire de lui un démon, un vrai.

***Comme Crowley se plaisait à le rappeler à voix haute à travers son appartement, il n’était pas un incube – et encore moins un succube – et certaines choses ne figuraient clairement pas dans ses obligations professionnelles. Par ailleurs, il avait toujours considéré pareil acte comme un don rare d'affection et de confiance qui ne pouvait être fait qu'à une seule personne, pour qui il allait, hélas, toujours trop vite.

**Author's Note:**

> (J'ose pas leur parler plus avant du Bernin, du Caravage ou de Léonard de Vinci ◔_◔)
> 
>  _Bandito_ est le terme italien pour désigner un bandit, un mauvais garçon. Quant aux _trattorie_ , ce sont des restaurants italiens typiques (singulier : _trattoria_ ).
> 
> Dans la mesure où il semble que personne n'a eu l'idée/l'envie de dessiner Crowley avec la posture (et la tenue, haha) du _David_ de Michel-Ange, je l'ai fait moi-même. C'est pas grandiose, mais j'ai quand même un petit fanart pour illustrer x)


End file.
